


Saturday Night's Alright

by LelithSugar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Hart is a BAMF, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, I've got plans for that tag - can you tell?, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Sparring, Tinselwank 2019, Was, all homophobes in this fic get punched in the face, badass monologues, wasn't a tag but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/pseuds/LelithSugar
Summary: A potential Kingsman recruit makes the mistake of speculating on Eggsy's place in the organisation.  Far be it from Agent Galahad  to let his man be so maligned.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 43
Kudos: 501





	Saturday Night's Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paxdracona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/gifts).



> Pax, you darling sweetheart; bringer of incredible art and inspiration to our fandom - I do hope you enjoy my humble fill for one of your prompts. Thank you for all you do for our fandom!

Saturday Night's Alright

“For Christ’s sake! This is a training facility, not a fucking school cafeteria! Does anybody want to tell me why Galahad’s battering the shit out of one of my recruits, _I’m looking at_ _ YOU EGGSY UNWIN?” _

Eggsy holds his hands up in open surrender against Merlin’s onslaught. Being Harry’s partner does not in fact mean he’s automatically abreast of - or involved in - whatever trouble the man’s getting himself into now. Usually, yeah, but not always. 

“Nothing to do with me guv! Swear down!”

“I wouldn’t actually be so sure about that.” Roxy lets herself in to the observation suite and takes up a prime spot by the viewing window. 

“I ain’t even been here!”

“Doesn’t stop people gossiping about you, unfortunately.” She’s only half in the conversation, paying more attention to the fight warming up on the other side of the glass, on Harry Hart circling one of the potential replacement for Bors’ retirement, who’s already bleeding. It’s not every day you get to see a senior agent beat up one of the newbies under a thinly veiled guise of training... It’s not  _ never,  _ but it’s not a common occurrence. “I’m not implying Galahad’s using sparring as an excuse to punch Jeremy but I  _ will _ say the invitation for sparring practice only came _after_ he made a comment about you having slept your way to your place at the table.”

“Huh. Bet he didn’t phrase it like that though, did he?” Eggsy’s got his nose and hands pressed to the glass now, watching as Harry circles his prey, light on the balls of his feet, shoulders loose, hands lethal. The next couple of jabs don’t connect, and even Merlin’s watching with bated breath.

“No, not exactly.”

Harry concedes a punch to the cheek and Jeremy-the-newbie, Jeremy-the-potential-Bors (for the next ten minutes, at least) is the only one who doesn’t seem to spot that it’s tactical, encouraging him to feel he might have a snowball’s hope in hell. 

They all know he doesn’t. 

He goes in for a swing and Harry dodges it, catches him by the forearm and spins him. It’s obvious he could easily have flipped him, but then the fight would be considered won and Harry’s only getting started. He lands an elbow into the recruit’s ribs, sweeps his legs out with a kick but catches him before he can fall, only to pull a punch which would unquestionably have broken the man’s nose otherwise and  _ then  _ dump him on the floor.

The recruit scrabbles gasping to his feet but Harry’s too fast for him, too fast for his spectators to even see how he winds him and then rounds on him again, slapping him on the chest to score the point which would have been a solid chop to the throat in a real fight.

Eggsy almost knocks himself off his feet with the force of an air punch. “YES Harry. Get in.” 

Jeremy's reeling, useless: worse for the overconfidence he began with, presuming he'd better a man twice his age in a simple punch up. Harry Hart is more than a match for him, easily ruthless and discreetly spiteful in a way Eggsy recognises as being in his defense when Harry doesn't avoid smashing the recruit right in the eye socket.

It continues in much the same vein and ultimately Jeremy takes an absolute pasting. In the end it’s a graceful roundhouse kick to the ear that knocks him down and out, and Eggsy gets a lovely view of Harry’s arse as he bends down to shake him awake and help him up. 

“You’re over-compensating for your weaker right side," he offers - not even out of breath - as though his _'sparring_ ' partner isn't moaning thickly through the blood dribbling from his nose. "There’s an advantage to being left handed but you lose it if you telegraph your bluff before you even land a punch. You’re strong enough, but your movement’s very stiff. If you ask, I’m sure Eggsy - I... agent Gawain - would help you with your flexibility… considering I hear you’re so _fascinated_ by his.”

Jeremy’s eyes widen and his face freezes half way to falling. Behind the one-way glass, everyone snaps to attention, and Harry’s casual hand on the man’s shoulder is a fierce grip in the back of his hair before anyone sees him move.

Eggsy sees the fear in the man’s eyes, feels it for him as Harry flexes his arm and lifts him onto his toes… also feels a little jealous of that but that’s a different matter altogether.

“Here we go.”

“Oh he’s going to do one of his speeches.” Even Merlin’s smiling. “This should be good.”

Harry puts his mouth almost to the recruit’s ear but the suite’s well spotted with microphones so everybody hears every word, just as they’re meant to. 

“His gymnastic ability certainly gave him the springboard into Kingsman, as did first percentile IQ performance, incredible marksmanship and having the good sense and decency  _ not to make homophobic or classist comments about his superiors. _ ” Everybody in the observation suite flinches simultaneously on his behalf. Ouch. “At all, let alone in full hearing of their partner. And whilst I fully agree with your assessment that he’s exquisitely beautiful and mindblowingly skilled in the bedroom, I did not have the pleasure of that knowledge until long after his appointment... and if you’d done your homework you’d know I had nothing to do with the decision to appoint him to the table because I was in fact dead at the time.” Harry lets go of Jeremy and he stumbles where he’s been trying to shrink away from him, only for Harry to catch him by the hand which he turns into a firm and dismissive shake. “If you last long enough to need it, I’ll be happy to help you practice your right side blocks. Good afternoon.”

A golf clap breaks out behind the glass. Everyone but Eggsy stays back to continue with whatever brought them there in the first place; Eggsy jogs out so that he can be sauntering coincidentally into the gym as Harry is calmly strolling out. He catches Harry by the hand and spins him into a corner to give him the kiss he absolutely deserves for springing to defend Eggsy’s honour - like his fucking namesake knight or something - and close enough to feel the baser effects of the show: Harry’s broken a graceful, ever so slight sweat and Eggsy’s hard enough that everyone would have seen if he hadn’t swung out into the gym quick enough. 

“ _ Exquisite _ , yeah?” he mumbles between a slow, wet, dragging kiss and the next. “Mindblowing?”

“Mm." Harry smiles down at him. "Don’t let it go to your head. It’s not gentlemanly.”

“I’ll give you  _ not gentmanly _ .”

Jeremy sidles past, red all the way up to the tips of his ears and a lot of that isn’t bruising, desperately trying not to look and not to look like he’s trying not to look as the senior agent who’s just comprehensively kicked his arse and the senior agent’s boyfriend he insulted enter into a shameless, happy clinch right in the way of his humiliated exit. 

_ “Please _ . Especially if we’re still being watched.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's quiet times but your feedback keeps me creating content for our fandom. If you like what I do, drop me a heart or a couple of words - I'm also on twitter @agentsnakebite . It's only locked to keep the real world out, I always accept fandom people!  
> Lots of love.


End file.
